Shifting Blood
by foreverloved
Summary: No original Harry Potter cast at all. All Naruto! The setting--Hogwarts, the goal--Itachi's defeat, the obstacle--anyone who stands in his way, the player--Uchiha Sasuke. It's the first year, let the games begin. Possible future yaoi
1. A Ruff Start

Disclaimer: I do not own a single thing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own a single thing. Not any of the Naruto characters or J.K. Rowling's wonderful world of Harry Potter, I'm just borrowing them.

**Authors Note:** If you didn't get it in the summary this is a cross-over fic but with absolutely no original Harry Potter characters. None—zip, nada. All 100 percent Naruto. The plot will be all original too. No just putting the characters in Harry Potter's place or Ron's. It's all unique. If you still don't understand please ask in a review or pm so I can clarify it for you. Also, if any, ANY AT ALL, of my information is wrong _please _tell me so I can fix it. I don't know all that much about Harry Potter.

I am not sure if this will be a yaoi or not. I'd like your vote on that matter. As for the couplings, he he he, first come first serve. You mention the couple and if works in the plot I'll add it. :) Expect for the ones I hate (they are listed on my profile).

Last thing I promise. I am debating on whether or not I should just make up my own Japanese version of Hogwarts and give credit to J.K. Rolling by saying I based it off of Hogwarts. Could you guys tell me your opinion on this as well? Oh! Yeah, this will be hopefully updated every other week or sometimes even weekly. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Ruff Start**

Mrs. Yamanaka and Mrs. Nara have been gossip buddies since their school days and always make a point to meet up and discuss the latest rumors every week. Mrs. Nara has flower arranging lessons every Thursday over at Mrs. Yamanaka's and it was usually after the lesson that they would sit down with a steaming cup of tea and talk. It was expected of course that all the famous families of the magical world would be discussed.

Last week, they had talked about how inexperienced and talent lessthe Hyuuga heir was said to be. Information like that was priceless and it had fed their hungry conversation for a good hour or two. This week Mrs. Nara had an especially juicy gossip for her friend.

"Okay the class is over now; you have got to tell me the news! I've been dying to hear it for days!" Mrs. Yamanaka said desperately as they sat down at their usual white table.

Mrs. Nara smiled and sipped at her tea, taking the extra time to blow on it.

"Come on_._ Stop tormenting me and tell me already!" Mrs. Yamanaka pleaded helplessly. She just had to know.

Satisfied the other was eager enough Mrs. Nara set her teacup down and toke a deep breath. "You know my husband is in charge of the muggle affairs don't you?" she asked. Mrs. Yamanaka nodded eagerly for her to continue. "Well, he was walking over to his office last Friday and he overheard Mr. Saboku telling Mr. Zalin that Fugaku Uchiha is up for another promotion!"

Mrs. Yamanaka inhaled deeply, the surprise enough to almost cause her to spill the teacup she had lifted to her lips. "_Another one?_ But he was just elected Court Marshal four months ago!

Sharing her friend's amazement Mrs. Nara shook her head sadly. "I know. It's just amazing isn't it? I had thought for sure this newest promotion would be that man's last, but he just seems to be climbing higher and higher!"

"Is he that great of a wizard then? He must be if he is rising in the ranks that quickly," Mrs. Yamanaka stated distastefully.

"I've never seen him do anything myself, the Uchiha are so closed nit you know, but he has got to be. He is after the head of the Uchiha, and those people are always talented."

"Speaking of them, did you hear about the latest screening Mikoto was forced to take?" Mrs. Yamanaka exclaimed excitedly.

"No I didn't, that poor woman had to take another?"

Mrs. Yamanaka nodded remorsefully. "Yes she did, the Hyuuga demanded it. According to them they think she's part vampire. And they would know, being famous vampire hunters after all."

It was Mrs. Nara's turn to be surprised now. "You're kidding! I thought the vampire accusations had been proved false years ago."

"So did I but I overheard a couple of Uchiha women talking about it yesterday and get this, they think it's true!"

"Are you saying Mikoto _is_ part-vampire?" Mrs. Nara demanded.

"That is—oh my, is that her right outside?"

Mrs. Nara turned around to follow her friend'sgaze to the window where Diagon alley was clearly visible. "It is and my goodness, they're coming into your store!"

The brunette woman's words were true and indeed, three well-dressed individuals were entering Mrs. Yamanaka's Apothecary.

Rising quickly from her seat Mrs. Yamanaka hurried to greet them. "Hello and welcome to my store," she said pleasantry.

It was easy to believe the rumors when you looked at Fugaku's wife. Mikoto Uchiha was a tall, pretty woman with long striking black hair and pale pretty features. She had big, deep dark gray eyes that seemed black from far away. It was very easy indeed to believe the accusations.

"Hello, we've just come by to get some of my boy's school supplies." Mikoto's voice was sultry and smooth like the sleekest silk thread.

Not letting any of her excitement show Mrs. Yamanaka smiled happily at them. "Of course, Hogwarts starts soon doesn't it?" She asked conversationally.

"Yes it does. Itachi, Sasuke why don't you two give this good women the list of herbs you will need," Mikoto suggested to the two boys standing at her side.

Mrs. Yamanaka turned her gaze to the boys Mikoto had addressed and was instantly struck with a sense of déjà-vu. The boy to the woman's right was so obviously Fugaku's child it would be impossible to say differently. He had his father's stark black hair and long worry lines. His eyes, slanted at the end with long lashes and deep grey eyes must have come from his mother but everything else about him, from his regal bearing to his build was completely his father.

The second child on the other hand was a near carbon copy of his mother. He had the exact same shade of night sky hair and pale creamy skin as Mikoto. His eyes were large and so dark she doubted they could be called gray. The younger boy looked even more the classic vampire than his mother.

Two slips of parchment suddenly toke up her line of vision, forcing Mrs. Yamanka to realize the boys were handing her their lists. She took the papers from them and quickly got the herbs listed. It was hard to not stare the topic of her gossip as she worked but somehow she managed to sneak glances a few times.

Each time she did so the three of them were doing the same thing. Mikoto was talking quietly to the eldest, Itachi she had heard Mikoto call him, while Sasuke, the younger one, stood awkwardly to the side of them. Mrs. Yamanaka was no genius at judging character but she could easily tell the young boy was uncomfortable and annoyed at the blatant disinterest his mother seemed to show him.

She had stared long enough and the bags were ready. Still smiling like a good patron she was, Mrs. Yamanaka brought the two white bags to the counter. "Here you are. I've gathered everything on the list. Is there anything else I can get you?" She asked.

Mikoto shook her head and handed Mrs. Yamanaka a few galleons_. _Picking up the bags she gestured the boys out the door, remembering to throw a quick thank you to Mrs. Yamanaka as she left.

"Okay boys, what do you have left to get?" Mikoto said as they walked out of the Apothecary and out into the street.

"I need some new quills and we still need to get my books," Itachi said.

Mikoto smiled and addressed her youngest son. "What about you Sasuke?"

Sasuke pulled out the list he had gotten in the mail and looked it over. "I need an owl, a wand, and my books," he obediently told her.

"Why don't Itachi and I get the books while you head over to Marlon's Owlery and pick out a nice bird? Here's the money, it should be plenty so bring some back okay?"

Biting back the smart retort he wanted to make, Sasuke nodded, took the money, and started for the mentioned shop a little ways down the street. He hated how his mother chose his brother over him. He wasn't neglected or anything so pathetic as that but he wasn't fawned over like his brother either.

He resisted the urge to scowl and pout as the thought of his brother came to mind. Itachi was the pinnacle of an Uchiha—talented, analytical and a teacher's pet. Sasuke was…not so much your typical Uchiha. He had his mother's exotic features and a streak of rebellion that gave him no end of trouble. He often wondered if it was because of his uncanny resemblance to his mother that he was treated the way he was. Mikoto was not originally an Uchiha and because of that she wasn't widely accepted by the rest of the family.

He had arrived at the shop and with his entrance into the large store all depressing thoughts of family drifted away. Inside Marlon's Owlery was such an array of exotic birds Sasuke was left breathless. Gorgeous hawks rested their feet in tall wooden cages to the right, magnificent bald eagles and great owls of every color too_k_ up most of the left wall. There were many other birds Sasuke couldn't begin to identify.

"Hello! Welcome to Marlon's Owlery, how may I help you?" a tall balding man in ugly pea-green robes asked loudly.

"I-I need a bird," Sasuke stammered embarrassingly. He had been so caught up in the beauty of the creatures he had failed to respond how he should have. It was a good thing either of his parents weren't here.

"Well you've come to the right place," the man said as he gestured to the birds around him. "We have everything and anything you can think of, a new batch of Australian falcons just came in yesterday, would you like to see them?"

Sasuke nodded and followed the odd man to the back of the store. Nestled in their cages were a few of the prettiest birds Sasuke had seen yet. They had great big claws and beautiful gold and brown feathers. They were exactly what Sasuke wanted, and he said so.

"You have good taste. These birds are some of the fastest flyers out there and can carry up to 20 lbs," the man rattled over happily. "They sale at 25 galleons regularly but I'll give you one for 15. What do you say?"

Sasuke glanced at the money his mother had given him. 17 galleons and 4 knuts, he would have barely anything left. Looking back up at the birds he decided it would be worth it. Itachi didn't have a bird this beautiful. "I'll take one," Sasuke told the storekeeper.

The man beamed and opened the cage. "This one here is called Freya but you can rename her if you want," he said as he lifted one of the birds out.

"No that's okay, Freya's fine. Can I pet her?"

"Of course, all Marlon birds are very friendly," the man promised.

Carefully lifting his arm to hover above the bird Sasuke lightly set his hand on the bird's back. The reaction was instant—Freya screeched and flapped her wings roughly, flying off to the rafters.

Sasuke scowled and stared rudely at the bird. "I thought you said they were friendly," he pointed out.

The store keeper stuttered an apology and got another bird from the cage. "T-this one should be fine. Astor is a real calm boy."

A bit untrusting but still wanting to touch the bird he tried again. Astor reacted even more violently than Freya had. He bit Sasuke's hand and clawed at the store keeper before flying off.

He was losing his patience at his failure to touch a bird. He told the store keeper, Hector, exactly that. Hector reassured him once again the birds were tame and very friendly with everyone. "Then why won't they let me touch them?" Sasuke demanded.

Hector nervously rubbed at his hands as he answered. "I'm not sure. Perhaps it's the breed. Let's try some owls okay?"

They tried owls and got the same reaction. Eagles, crows, and ravens too refused Sasuke. They tried every breed of bird in the store and each one refused to let the young boy touch them.

"Never in my fifty years of bird-breeding have I seen such a thing! I'm so sorry. I can't seem to get one of them to calm down," Hector exclaimed as they watched the last bird fly off.

By this time Sasuke had decided birds didn't just dislike him, they _hated_ him. Why else would they have such a fit about him touching them? "That's okay, I'll just get a cat or something," he said somberly as he walked to the door. Looking back behind him he thanked Hector and left the store.

Minutes later his mother and brother came into view. They had two big shopping bags in each hand and Itachi was sporting a brand new robe. Sasuke had little doubt his own robes and books were somewhere in the one of those bags.

"Where is your bird Sasuke?" Mikoto asked as they met up with him.

Shrugging indifferently he pawed through the bag Mikoto handed to him. "There wasn't one I liked, can I just use one of Itachi's old ones?" he lied smoothly, having done something similar on many occasions.

His mother sensed the lie but agreed nonetheless. "You can use that money for a wand then. Nachel Wands is just around the corner. If we hurry we'll make it home before your father gets back from work," she said.

Nachel Wands was an old run-down but popular wand store almost everyone seemed to visit. The outside was nothing real impressive, all brick with soft warn wooden framed windows, but the inside was a real treat. Tall box filled shelves that seemed to stretch clear up out of the store lined the walls. Padded green carpet stretched across the store, accented by a few beckoning wood chairs.

Within moments of their entrance the owner, a raggedy old man appropriately named Nachel met them with a small smile. "Hello Mikoto, I see you've brought young Sasuke. Time for his first wand hmm?" he asked warmly.

Mikoto smiled warmly back at him. "Yes I have. Come Sasuke, let's get started. Your father will be back within the hour." Lightly pushing Sasuke toward Nachel Mikoto took a seat in one of the three chairs placed near the check-out counter. Itachi followed his mother's example and toke a seat himself.

Sasuke felt awkwardly standing there, almost like he was on display or something just as embarrassing. Unsure what exactly he was supposed to do Sasuke timidly asked Nachel if they could get started.

The old man didn't answer and continued to smile at Sasuke when suddenly he lifted his hand to point at a shelf. The action caused a long box to fly out of its place on the shelf and into Nachel's awaiting hand.

"Of course, let's try this one first. 13 inches, flexible redwood with a scale of a Chinese dragon," Nachel explained as he handed the box to Sasuke.

Tentatively reaching out his hand he took the box and after opening it picked the redwood wand up. Not having watched his brother get a wand he was uncertain of what he was supposed to do. Going on a hunch he flicked the wand a few times. Nothing happened. No sparks or sounds, nothing. Maybe he had done it wrong?

He must not have for Nachel shook his head lightly and plucked the wand from Sasuke. "A little too much like father's wand I suppose. Should have known better, you're not much like him are you?" Nachel muttered as he put the wand away. "No matter, we'll just try again." True to his word another box flew out of its place and straight to Nachel.

Sasuke tried it, Mahogany with the blood of a siren, and got the same reaction as the other wand.

"Not like your mother either? Oh unusual, no matter, we'll find it. We always do. Here, try this one. Oak, sixteen inches with a griffon feather," Nachel said as he handed yet another wand to Sasuke.

For the next half an hour Sasuke tried an endless amount of wands, but nothing seemed to work.

After the failure of the latest wand Sasuke, growing tired of the ceremony, voiced an idea that had been forming in his mind for a quite sometime. "Can I pick one out myself?" he asked Nachel.

The old man looked surprised at the suggestion but it was practical so he agreed.

Sasuke knew he only had one chance to pick the right one so he had to choose carefully. Calmly walking along the shelves he let his fingers trail against the boxes, feeling the smooth wooden ends of the different boxes. It was all about instinct, he knew that and when his hand rested on a old box and felt his hands mechanically grip it he knew it was the right one. Smirking in victory he pulled it off the shelf and carried it back to the front counter.

"Found one did you? Well let's see it," Nachel chirped happily. He had never tried having the student pick the wand, he was eager to see how well it worked.

Sasuke opened the box and without looking at the wand waved it about. Instantly red sparks shot out of its tip.

Nachel broke in a large grin. "Splendid, your method worked. How curious it would be that one…" Chuckling softly he walked over to the counter. "I should have known, it was so obvious…funny…funny," Nachel mumbled happily. Reaching under the counter he pulled out a bag. "Bring the wand here boy I'll box it up for you."

Sasuke did as he was told. As he watched the man wrap the box up he asked why Nachel thought him choosing this wand was funny.

"That wand is one of the oldest I own in this store, cherry wood with a fine coat of silver dust. Twelve-and-a-half inches with a full tablespoon of Basilisk blood. I've never sold one like it Mr. Uchiha, not in the 58 years I've worked here. Basilisk blood is picky my boy, very picky." Nachel resumed his chuckling when he finished, only stopping to tell him it would ten gallons.

Sasuke paid the man and, with the rest of his silent family, left the store.

Both Mikoto and Itachi said nothing the whole trip back to their house. It was only when they had sat down with Fugaku for dinner did they breach the topic of Sasuke's wand. Even then it was only because Fugaku mentioned it.

"How did the school shopping go?" Fugaku asked.

"It went fine Father. Sarutobi's new book on defensive charms came out so Mother bought it for me," Itachi answered.

"Excellent, I heard that one was one of his better pieces. Did you pick up the new quills you needed?"

"Yes I did. They are the cedar ones we looked at earlier. Oh, Sasuke got his wand," Itachi said casually, the warning glare Mikoto sent him completely ignored.

"He needed one didn't he? What type is it? Yew with groundup dragon teeth like your own?" Fugaku asked.

Maybe because he was looking for it but Sasuke could have sworn a small smile made an appearance on Itachi's face as he answered. "No, it was cherry wood with Basilisk blood."

The fork moving to Fugaku's mouth froze as his son's words registered. "Basilisk blood huh? That's…interesting," he said slowly, the words hesitant and uncomfortable.

Mikoto was visible scowling at this point, her pretty features screwing up into something unpleasant. "Enough of that talk. How was work today dear?" Mikoto asked quickly, the topic clearly not being welcome.

Though the subject had been centered on him Sasuke had not been allowed to say a single word. He hadn't been able to ask why everyone was talking about vampires why Itachi had been happy about his wand. Clearly he wasn't allowed to know much in this family. He hated it, just like he was growing to hate each member of his family.

--xXx--

September 1st came and with it the start of Hogwarts. Their father had ministry business so it was left to Mikoto to drop the boys off at the station. Things hadn't gotten much better since the dinner, if anything they got worse. Mikoto avoided Sasuke, choosing instead to send messages through Itachi or just plain ignore him. For the life of him Sasuke couldn't figure out why his mother was doing it. He hadn't done anything wrong or broken any rules. There was no real reason for her to act the way she did. It annoyed him more than it hurt.

Even up to the last goodbye Mikoto still avoided him.

"Have a good year boys. Remember, your father and I will be gone this winter so you need to stay at Hogwarts okay?"

"Yes mother. The train is about to leave, we need to go," Itachi reminded her.

"Of course, have fun!" Mikoto said with a weak smile.

Both boys waved goodbye to their mother and the boarded the train.

It was late in the afternoon and most of the students had already gotten aboard, leaving Sasuke and his brother slim pickings of seats. The first few they checked were already full of students. Although they were offered to join them both boys wanted something private and away from the glances they received.

They were halfway down the hall when a group of older boys already dressed in their black school robes confronted them.

"Look what we found, Itachi Uchiha. Mr. Perfect himself. What should we do boys?" The man who spoke was taller than the other with shiny, slicked-back white hair and striking violet eyes. He continued, "Dice'em up or turn him black and blue, which do you think Zabuza?"

The black haired man next to him grinned toothily and cracked his knuckles. "Black and blue's prettier," he said happily.

"Taking the fight out of the Quidditch arena? How like you Hidan, cowardly to the end," Itachi answered the threat with the same cool confidence he treated everything around him.

"I'm no coward you ass-fucker, I'll take you on anywhere, anytime time."

"I don't waste time Hidan. We'll face each other during the Quidditch season."

Hidan sneered arrogantly at him. "You bet fucker. Slytherin's gonna beat Ravenclaw so bad, they'll talk about for years. Come on guys. Let's leave this traitor to piss his pants." Chuckling at his own joke Hidan walked past them, Zabuza following close behind.

When they were gone Sasuke turned to face his brother. "What was that about? Are they from Slytherin?"

Itachi ignored him and resumed his walking.

Knowing his efforts weren't going to work Sasuke kept quiet and followed his brother. Itachi stopped at a rear compartment and after knocking politely pulled the door open.

"Hey Itachi, what took you?" Shisui, a cousin of Itachi and Sasuke's asked loudly as they walked in.

"Hidan and Zabuza," Itachi said shortly.

Shisui whistled and made room for his cousins. "Those two are a couple of thugs. No talent just muscle." Itachi sat next to Shisui, leaving Sasuke to occupy the opposite seats. "So what's up my fellow family?"

The hours ticked by slowly. Talk among Shisui and his brother took up most of the time but it was boring, making the already long ride seem like forever. To make matters worse they ignored him and kept conversation between each other. He had tolerated it for most of the ride but he couldn't take any more of it. Rising up from his seat he banged open the compartment door and waltzed out. Grudgingly he noticed his grand exit went unnoticed. How hard was it to include him? A few words, a question or a comment maybe, he wasn't asking for anything extravagant just _something_.

"Hello dear, anything off the trolley?"

Startled from his thoughts by a warm voice he almost tripped. Looking up he noticed the rather plump figure of a saleswoman. A further look explained her question. She was pulling a small trolley loaded with candy. Feeling hungry he pulled a few coins from his pocket and purchased a few chocolate frogs and a delicious looking pumpkin pastry. Once he paid the woman she left.

"Don't know why I got the frogs, I can't stand them." Sighing lightly he tore off the wrapping and, being careful not to let the frog go, bite off a leg. He hated wasting food. Peeling the plastic back completely he looked over his new card. It read:

Uchiha Madara

_A current professor at Hogwarts Madara is particularly famous for his work in transfiguration, quelling the last dark wizard uprising with Hashirama Senju, and the destruction of the one most active vampire clans in western England. Madara enjoys old-fashioned wizard duals and a good book._

The portrait above the lettering displayed a stern man that could have passed for Fugaku's uncle. They shared the same worry lines and hard dark gray eyes. His hair was a stark black and spiky all the way down to hips. 'So that's what I'd look like with long hair,' Sasuke thought with amusement to himself. Funny I've never heard of him. You would think someone so famous would be bragged out by his family. Wonder how far removed he is from us?

His thoughts aside Sasuke walked back towards the compartment. His hand was on the doorknob when the whistle blew. They had arrived at Hogwarts. Smiling he let go of the knob and turned to follow the other students out of the train. They'd finally arrived, he was so excited. After years of waiting he was finally going to attend Hogwarts. Looking up wishfully at the castle Sasuke allowed himself a small, sincere smile. It was going to be great, he just knew it.

* * *

**Ending Authors Note: **So what did you think? Was it dry or boring? Did it resemble J.K. Rowling'swriting style at all? Please, please tell me in a review. I really need to know. Remember, I'm open to any pairing's as well, just like I said in the opening authors note. Thank you for reading. I hope I helped stall your boredom.


	2. The Sorting

**Authors Notes:** Oh my gosh!! Did you guys see the ending-opening thing to episode 65 of Shippuuden?! I was shrilling and cheering like crazy! It was so cool!! If you haven't you have got to see it! The fillers suck (not as bad as the old ones though -.-;;) but the ending is amazing! XD They totally made me want to start writing a feudal story! Would you guys read it? It would so be yaoi. Ahem, okay, I've regained control of myself. Thank you so much for reviewing, the three people who did. I'm sorry this is late but I got lazy. At least it's only a few days late though, normally I'm at least two weeks.

Thanks again and I hope I don't disappoint you guys! And review please!!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Sorting**

Following the instruction for all first-years to gather around the shore Sasuke walked purposely there. A group of thirty or so nervous students near his age were already standing at the shore. Most of them were talking excitedly in close clusters. Driven by curiosity he let his eyes wander over the crowd.

The cluster closest to him consisted of all girls. The tallest of them had long blond hair and brilliant blue eyes. She was chatting lively with two other girls; a sporty looking girl with her brown hair done up in buns and pink haired, green eyed girl. Bubble-gum pink was a strange color of hair but, after looking over the other students; he discovered it was a mild oddity. There were two other girls with even brighter pink hair, one with an indigo purple and he spotted three silver haired boys. Compared to that, light pink wasn't so bad.

His observations were cut short by a loud woman dressed in a short purple robe. She kept her plum colored hair pulled up in a spiky ponytail atop her head, making it look like a miniature waterfall. Walking on either side of her were large, snarling hounds. Waltzing through the students to stand purposely in the water the witch pulled out a long wand. She muttered a word he couldn't catch and flicked her wand. At the command a dozen wooden boats simultaneously appeared atop the water's surface.

The short spell successfully cut down any lingering chatter among the students. With a quick grin and loud cheer the woman spoke. "Welcome to Hogwarts! I'm Mitarashi Anko, gamekeeper and caretaker of Hogwarts! We'll be taking the boats behind me to the castle where Hatake will take you off my hands. Come on then, pile in you lazy good-for-nothings!"

A spiky blond kid behind him did a wild yelp for joy before running toward a boat. Following the idiots example the other students piled into the vessels. The same boy tried to climb in with an angry redhead, a grinning spiky brunette and two girls but was rudely shoved out by Anko. After yelling at him she instructed the students it was four to boat, not five or six. Sasuke ended up sitting with the pink haired girl, a silver haired boy who looked a lot like a shark, and an arrogant girl with violent pink hair who did nothing but glare the whole ride to the castle.

The castle grew closer and closer until finally the grand stone steps leading to the castle become visible. Hopping out of her boat Anko and walked right up to the doors. Lifting a barely covered leg she kicked the door a few times. Receiving no response she repeated the action, this time adding a threat with it. "Hey Kakashi, I've brought the new fodder! Come and get'em off my hands or I'll feed your books to my pets!"

The students had gathered around the base of the stairs. At the professor words several of them whispered earnestly to each other. The talk was fast however and Sasuke only caught a few of the words.

"This lady's off her rocker!" was a comment made by the stocky kid with red triangle tattoos.

"You think the rest of them are like that?" It was the blue eyed boy Sasuke had seen (and regrettable heard) countless times since getting off the train.

Neither of the boy's two companions had time to answer, the giant wood doors swung open, revealing the green clad figure of another teacher. He had vibrant gray hair and his pointy green hat tilted to the side, successfully covering his left eye. "I got it Anko, I'm getting them. Stay away from my books okay?" he told the woman.

Their attention now on Kakashi the students stared curiously at him. Noticing the glances he was getting Kakashi smiled in what he must have thought was a reassuring way. "Hello all you happy people. Are you excited to get this over with? I know I am." None of the students had the nerve to answer so he continued. "A somber bunch too. Ah well, Jiraiya'll loosen you up soon enough. Time for some explanation I'll bet. Let's see…what was I supposed to say again? Ah! That's right. Ahem, there are four houses, all prestigious and delightful. You bunch will get sorted into one of them where you will stay for the next seven years you're here. There's Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. That's about all I can remember of the speech so let's get started. Follow me!"

Bewildered and more than cautious the students followed Kakashi into the large room. The first thing he noticed was how big it was. The ceiling was so high all he could see was the dark night sky. Large long wooden tables lined the hall, all decorated in four different colors; silver and green for Slytherin, crimson and gold for Gryffindor, yellow and black for Hufflepuff, and blue and bronze for Ravenclaw. If he focused hard enough he could see his brother sitting with Shisui at the head of the Ravenclaw table. He'd be sitting there soon too.

His attention was brought back to the present as Kakashi slowed to a stop. They had arrived at a small wooden stage with a single stool in the center. Lying crumpled atop the stool was on old, grungy hat. Turning to face the students Kakashi addressed them. "Now, I'll call your name and you'll walk up to the stool, sit down and put that ugly hat atop your head. Got it?" The students nodded nervously, a few of the braver ones muttered a yes. Smiling Kakashi pulled a parchment out of his robe pocket. "Good, and don't be scared, it's just the rest of your life were deciding here. No pressure. First off, Aburame, Shino"

A tall boy with a high robe collar and odd round sunglasses immigrated to the stool atop the stage. He sat down for not even fifteen seconds before the hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!" The southern most tables clapped loudly as the boy set the hat down and walked over to his new table.

"Akimichi, Choji."

Choji was a rather plump boy with a tuft of brown hair sticking hazardously off his head. The hat was on for longer than the Aburame boy's and shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" instead of Ravenclaw.

"Haruno, Sakura."

It was the odd pink haired girl Sasuke had ridden with in the boat who walked up the stool and set the hat delicately atop her head. As with Shino the hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!" to the awaiting hall.

"Hyuuga, Hinata."

There was Hyuuga in his class he should have noticed her. Members of the Hyuuga family had notorious pale, seemingly pupil-less eyes. As he watched the girl walk to the stage he realized why he had overlooked her. She was small and timid, her nervous gaze shifting constantly. It was no wonder he hadn't noticed her, she acted like a part of the décor. The Hyuuga was the longest yet to be sorted but when the infamous sorting hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" a pleased smile blossomed on her face.

Following her was another Hyuuga. This boy had hip-length brown hair and an arrogant smirk. The hat barely touched his head before it shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"

After him was Kiba Inuzuka, a rowdy, mischievous boy with the typical Inuzuka face tattoos. Like Neji Kiba didn't even have the hat completely on before it shouted Gryffindor loud and clear.

A Kin Tsuchi, Zaku Abuni and Dosu Kinuta went straight to Slytherin while a grinning self assured Ino Yamanaka landed in Hufflepuff.

He found out the blond boy who had already made himself known was named Naruto Uzumaki . The redhead with him was Gaara Saboku. Both landed themselves in Gryffindor while a Shikamaru Nara joined his friend at Hufflepuff.

Finally it was Sasuke's turn to be sorted.

"Uchiha, Sasuke."

Gulping down the majority of his nervousness he summoned every ounce of the grace his genetics gave him and walked up to the stool. Calmly picking up the hat he sat down and set it atop his head.

When the hat fell over his eyes it began to whisper. "My, my, what do we have here? An Uchiha perhaps? I seem to be sorting less of them lately, you're family dying out boy? Too much heroic deeds I'd said. No matter, I guess it's off to Ravenclaw with you. Wait a second, what is? I say…is this hate, envy, bitterness, a lust for power I see? Tsk, tsk, these are Slytherin qualities."

At the mention of the notorious house every cell in Sasuke's body seemed to shiver with panic. He couldn't be placed in Slytherin! There hadn't been an Uchiha in Slytherin since…well…ever! He'd be the laughing stock of the clan if he was in there! Or worse, they could banish him like they had his uncle. He simply could not be placed there.

The sorting hat naturally sensed his panic. "So worked up over something like family? Slytherin's don't care about that! Nothing is more important to them than their ambition. And you should _see_ your pile of ambition. I haven't seen it's like since Madara himself. Think what you may but Slytherin is your place to be."

Such a sense of dread and horror shook Sasuke he felt it would never leave. It only seemed to get worse when the sorting hat yelled, "SLYTHERIN!" to the awaiting hall.

Lifting the hat off his head and prying open his crammed eyes Sasuke saw exactly what he feared. Not a single person was talking in the hall. Sasuke could practically see their thoughts. An Uchiha that's not going into Ravenclaw? What was the sorting hat thinking? Uchiha's _always_ go to Ravenclaw. What was with this kid? Maybe he was adopted.

As Sasuke descended the stairs his eyes flew to the Ravenclaw table and his supposedly awaiting brother. The dark worry lines along Itachi's face seemed sharper and there was surprise and disappoint in those cool gray eyes. What must he be thinking? He probably so disappointed. Bitter, resenting thoughts clouded Sasuke's mind as he finished the walk to the Slytherin table.

The whole trot to his new table Sasuke felt a pair of strong, prying eyes on his back. He'd have turned around and confronted the culprit but he had a sneaking suspicion the eyes belonged to a professor. The last thing he needed right then was trouble with a teacher. In the end all he could do to escape those odd eyes was take a seat at the farthest table from the teacher's table.

So absorbed in his worries he didn't realize who exactly he had decided to sit with. He probably wouldn't have noticed at all if one of them hadn't started talking to him.

"Well I've got to hand it to ya kid, you've single handedly preformed two out of six of Slytherin No's in your first two minutes."

Looking up from his empty plate Sasuke locked eyes with a large blue-toned teenager who was openly looking him over with peculiar, beady black eyes.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked hesitantly, unsure if the odd male was talking to him.

The upperclassman grinned wide enough to reveal sharp, pointy teeth. "Three rules now kiddo. You're getting quite a record. Pretty interesting don't you think Kakuzu?"

The man the other addressed was tall and broad shouldered as well, with spiky short black hair. His black robes extended past his face to cover up his mouth. "Not really, first-years break rules all the time, even house rules. Though I have to say most don't mange to get three of them destroyed in their first three minutes…" The way he spoke it was almost as if he was impressed.

"I take it Slytherin views breaking rules a good thing?" Sasuke asked.

The first man exchanged an amused glance with Kakuzu. "You could say that. Slytherin's by nature don't give a damn for authority here so breaking the school rules is pretty normal. Not many have the balls to break Slytherin rules though. Breaking those requires a certain type of genius," clarified the blue-toned man.

Jamming his thumb in the direction of a silver haired boy next to him Kakuzu added, "Take this shit-for-eyes for example. He's broken more than half the rules Hogwarts has set for its students but he hasn't broken more than three of Slytherin rules. Hidan doesn't have the brains for that. As Kisame said, nobodies got the guts _and_ the smarts to do that sort of thing."

At the sound of his name the silver haired teen Sasuke had seen talking to Itachi on the train looked up from his hands. "You talking shit about me again Kakuzu?" he demanded rudely.

Kakuzu snorted his distaste and set the book he had been glancing at away. "Don't ask stupid questions Hidan, of course I was talking shit about you. There isn't anything _but_ shit associated with you."

Hidan rolled his eyes at his partners insult and continued pricking his fingers with the table fork. "Fuck you too Kakuzu." Noticing Sasuke for the first time Hidan regarded the boy with a mix of curiosity and anger. "Who's this dumb-shit?" He asked with a rude gesture towards him.

"He's the Uchiha's black sheep," answered Kisame with a grin.

Hidan's thin eyebrows shot up in surprise. "An Uchiha? You're shitting me. None of those high-class snotty bastards would wind-up in Slytherin. Hell, they'd commit suicide before sitting down at this dump."

Having been insulted three, no four times, Sasuke decided it was about time to remind them exactly whomthey were dealing with. "Unless you're blind as well as stupid you could clearly see that I am sitting at this dump and plainly an Uchiha," Sasuke spat arrogantly to Hidan.

The tanned teen could do nothing but stare in dumb shock at Sasuke.

The other tablemates were under no such distress however and burst out laughing a few moments after he spoke.

He hadn't meant the words to be funny and for the life of him couldn't see how they were but Sasuke supposed it was better than sneering.

"My god, did you just hear him?! He insulted Hidan! Ha ha ha!" Kisame gasped in-between laughing spurts. "That makes four rules in six minutes. I think I like you kid. You're alright."

"Don't judge too quickly Kisame. For all we know he could turn out to be like that traitor Itachi…" Kakuzu reminded coldly.

"You know Itachi?" Sasuke asked quickly, the confusion evident in his voice.

Kisame short burst of laughter died down to a chuckle a short while ago and joined the conversation. "Yeah, we know'im. I doubt there's anyone in this bloody school who _doesn't_ know who Itachi Uchiha is."

"With him winning every Quidditch match for Ravenclaw its hard not to," Kakuzu said .

Further surprising the upperclassmen Sasuke voiced his own resenting bitterness. "If you think going to school with him is bad, try having to grow-up with him."

Stunned at Sasuke's words Hidan dropped the fork he had been holding and let it clatter to floor. "Hold on one damn minute, you're Itachi-fucking-perfect's _little brother?!_"

Sasuke nodded and began to eat the food that had appeared around the table. "I thought you would have figured that out by now. You stopped to insult him about Quidditch or something on the train. I was right beside him."

"You were? I didn't see anyone there but the little fucker."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes at his friend's childishness. "Try using your eyes dumbass, you'd be surprised what you see."

Hidan might not have appreciated the finer details of Kakuzu's oxymoron but he caught the insult. "Like your one to talk, you up-tight ass. You're just as blind to the weaklings as I am."

Kakuzu returned the statement with a snort. "You're like cow, only seeing five feet in front of you, strong or weak."

Hidan must have realized he wasn't going to win because he shut up and focused on getting some food. It stayed quiet for a bit as all four boys ate.

"What exactly are these 'Slytherin Rules' you keep mentioning?" Sasuke asked after the other three had piled their plates full.

Feeling inclined as the more experience and overall smarter of the three Kakuzu answered him. "The Slytherin Rules are a set of six unspoken rules and ideals every Slytherin feels obliged to follow."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the obvious and very vague statement Sasuke picked at his bread. "I got that much already. I'm asking what each individual rule is."

"Not very patient are you? I was just getting to it. Hold on, it'll be easier if you just read it." Setting his utensil down Kakuzu pulled out a quill and began to write on a napkin. Paper apparently was too much to waste on a first-year.

He finished up and handed it over to Sasuke.

The roughly written words on the napkin read:

Unspoken but Essential Slytherin Rules for Stupid Nosy First-Years

1. Do not catch Professor Madara's personal interest; this is for your own safety and sanity

2. Do not sit across from a member of Akatsuki or Bijuu unless invited to

3. Do not flirt, kiss or date a member of any house beside Slytherin

4. Do not help out or in any way assist a member of another house, we are mean people—remember that.

5. Do not question someone of higher social status than you

6. Do not speak or act rudely to someone of higher social status than you

ALL THESE THINGS ARE COMMON SENSE YOU DUMBASS I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO HAVE WRITTEN THEM DOWN

He read it over a few times but he still couldn't find the last two rules he broke. Hidan and Kisame (he guessed Kakuzu too) were a higher status than him so that would make rules five and six broke but what others had he broken? "Okay I know I broke five and six but what about the last ones?" he asked finally, frustrated enough to risk looking stupid.

Kakuzu looked up from his food and glared at him. "Look, I don't have time to deal with your insistent questions. Either shut up or fuck off."

Beside him Kisame chuckled good-naturedly. "Man, does your temper run shallow Kakuzu. Here, let me see that list. I'll help you kid." Kisame toke the paper and glanced over it, stopping briefly to grin and chuckle at the end note. "One and two kid, that's the other ones you trashed."

Sasuke was even more confused than before, if that was possible. "How did I…?"

Kisame shrugged and tossed the paper back to him. "We're Akatsuki members, Hidan, Kakuzu and me, have been since our third year. See that guy up there, the one with all that spiky hair and eerie red eyes? That's Madara Uchiha. He's been eyeing you since you walked in. Come to think of it he's probably your uncle or something isn't he? With you both being Uchiha and all"

"Probably, but I've never heard of him until now. He must have been banished."

"Banished? The Uchiha do something like that?" Kakuzu asked curiously.

Sasuke nodded grimly. "Yeah, if a member does something really bad they get erased. Nobody mentions them at all—not the even their parents. There have only been two people who've had that happen to them. It's funny, both work here."

Realized dawned on Kakuzu. "So that spineless flying coach Obito was banished too…how'd he manage to do that? He's too stupid to do evil properly."

Calling his only friend stupid was normally enough to get the offender knocked to the ground. Uncle Obito was the only person in the entire clan who paid him any attention anymore. It didn't matter who these guys said they were, you don't insult him. He just wished he had the power to back the threat he wanted to make. He didn't though, which meant he wouldn't. Scowling deeply he rose from his seat, got out and addressed them. "Look, I don't know and I don't care. Where is the Slytherin Common Room?"

The questioned hadn't been directed at Kisame but it was him who rose and gestured for the boy to follow. The common room was pretty easy to find. You left the Great Hall and turned right toward the dungeons, past that you made a few more turns until you reached a bare stonewall. You told the password to the wall (Riddle-sticks) and it slid open. The Slytherin common room was a roomy sort of place with armchairs, tables, and bookshelves a blazing fire. Whatever it was he was expecting it wasn't this. There were even some flowers in the middle of a round table.

"The female dorms are to the right, ours is the left. Your trunk and other stuff will be at the end of your bed. Have fun."

He heard the wall slide shut, telling him Kisame had left. It was only when he was sure he was alone did he let himself relax. So much had happened today, he needed time to think. When he boarded the Hogwarts Express this morning he had known what to expect, what to plan for. Now…now he didn't even know where he was going to sleep.

Heaving a pent-up sigh he followed the spiraling stairs to the boy's dormitories.

There weren't a lot of beds in the room, a testament to the decreasing number of wizards attending the school, so it was easy for him to find his bed. It was the middle one towards the left. He could see his black trunk resting at its head. He didn't however see the silver haired boy resting on it and fell clumsily atop him.

"What the—? Hey, got off me!" the boy shouted to him. Just as surprised Sasuke scrambled off the bed, a light flush of embarrassment coloring his cheeks. "What do you think you're doing?! I was sleeping!" the boy finished.

"That's my bed, what are you doing on it?" Sasuke demanded, his embarrassment easing to anger.

"Your bed? That's _my_ bed! See my trunk at the end of it?"

Following the boys finger Sasuke studied said trunk. Sure enough a closer look at it revealed the lack of the tell-tale Uchiha family crest. In its place was a tirade of stickers. Feeling sillier than he had when he sat on the boy Sasuke looked away toward the other beds, his embarrassed blush returning. "Oh, ah, sorry about that…I didn't notice…my mistake."

The boy sighed annoyingly and jumped back on his bed. "Whatever. I'm Suigetsu Hozuki. What's your name?"

Walking over to his real bed (it was right next to Suigetsu) Sasuke knelt in front of his trunk. "Sasuke Uchiha. Are you a first-year student too?"

"I was with you on that rickety boat, don't you remember?"

Sasuke didn't remember it but he figured it would be rude to deny it. "Oh yeah, sorry." He found what he was looking for and closed the trunk.

"Jeez, you're kinda scatterbrained for an Uchiha. Hey, what on earth are you doing?" Suigetsu asked slowly.

Sasuke looked up from his work to give him a pointed stare. "Replacing these ugly white sheets with my own obviously," he explained flawlessly.

Suigetsu gaped openly at the obvious show of disinterested and judging by the quality of those red satin sheets, wealth. "W-where'd you get sheets like that?"

"From my house, where else would I get them?" Really, the bleach must have gone straight to Suigetsu's head.

"Why on earth would you want—damn, are those silk robes? And those books, that's leather! Just what family did you say you're from again?"

"Uchiha," Sasuke answered as he climbed into bed. There was no way he would have gotten a decent nights sleep on those coarse blankets.

"Uchiha…hey are you related to that Itachi guy?"

"Yes, he's my older brother. Now leave me alone." Why did everyone have to mention that? It wasn't like he was sprouting a neon sign that said, 'younger brother of magical prodigy, that's all I am!' Honestly, people had no dignity.

"You are one prissy-pretty boy, you know that?"

"Yes, now got to sleep and _leave me alone_."

"Tch, whatever."

Though they had traded insults both boys feel asleep with a lift in their smiles. Maybe Slytherin wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Press the pretty purple-blue button. For my sanity please, please do and leave a review.


End file.
